A Light Out Of The Darkness
by mysticalforces
Summary: This is my first crossover fic. Dean Winchester and Buffy Summers have been best friends their whole lives. When he had to leave to go find his father, he and Buffy always stayed in contact. So, everything that's gone on in Buffy's life, Dean knows about.


**A Light Out Of The Darkness**

**Pairing**: Buffy/Dean

**Warning**: Deals with rape.

**Summarry:** This is my first cross-over fic. Dean Winchester and Buffy Summers have been best friends their whole lives. When he had to leave to go find his father, he and Buffy always stayed in contact. So, everything that's gone on in Buffy's life, Dean knows about. Dean's dad has already died, and Buffy helped him get through it. For storyline purposes, Dean and Sam have already caught the thing that killed their mother. They are still fighting the supernatural though. Angel left town right before "Helpless". He and Buffy are no longer together, and she's gotten over him. This story takes place right during "Helpless" in the Buffy-verse. This is where the story starts. It's an alternate take on the whole thing if you will. What if, the two men who harrassed Buffy took things a step further?

**Author's Note**: I'm usually a huge fan of Buffy and Angel, but this suddenly came to me. Her and Dean would be so perfect together. He fights what she fights, and he's human...so, bam! There's her normal life filled with happiness.

_LA, California_

_Six Months Ago..._

A knock on the door, woke Buffy Summer's (who was going by 'Anne' now) up.

"Coming!" She called.

Buffy went over to the door, and opened it.

She looked at the person standing on the other side of the door. Her eyes held surprise, yet she wasn't really all that stunned.

"Should've known you'd be next." Buffy commented.

"That's it?" Dean's voice was incredious. "You don't call me for ten months...and it takes me seven to track you down, and when I finally do, all you have to say is you should've known I'd be next?"

"Fine, I should've called you." Buffy commented. "Sorry, my bad."

Dean just let out a laugh, it wasn't one of humor or fun. It was a somewhat bitter laugh.

Dean brushes past her inside the door.

"Come on in." Buffy said sarcastically.

She closed the door and walked over to Dean.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Buffy asked, then a somewhat paniced expression, showed up on her face. "The others don't know I'm here, do they? Oh God! Are they on their way?!"

"Calm down," Dean advised, placing a hand on her shoulder. "no one knows you're here. I did some of my own investigating. Besides, with everything that's gone on, I figured you'd wanna come back to the one place that was your sense of normalcy before the whole slayer thing tore it apart."

"Mission accomplished. You found me. I'm fine. Now, you can go back to wherever the hell you came from." Buffy said harshly.

Dean looked hurt at her words, but quickly brushed it off.

"I'm not so sure that you are fine." Dean said. "Last time I checked, 'fine', didn't mean running away."

"What is with everybody? This is my life, Dean. I'll live it the way I see fit. Thought if anybody would understand that, it would be you." Buffy shot at him.

"I'm in total agreement with you, Buffy. So, if you wanna stay in LA and live out your life, then fine. Do it. I'm not stopping you."

Buffy looked at him confused. "You're not here to force me to back home?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "I'm here because I've been worried sick about you. What the hell happened? What was so terrible that you couldn't come and talk to me about? We've been friends all our lives. Told each other everything. What changed?"

Buffy's eyes softened and the girl he'd loved all his life came back.

"Dean, I..." Buffy sighed. "It was too hard to talk about. Angel really hurt me, and the only way I could deal with it, was to pretend that it never happened. That worked for awhile. It was what helped me kill him, but...there's more to it. No one knows about it..."

"Tell me." Dean said gently.

Buffy looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey," Dean lifted her chin up, and gently wiped away a few of her tears. "you know you can tell me anything. I won't abandon you. Ever."

"How much have they told you?"

"I haven't talked to anybody from Sunnydale, Buffy. I went and asked them where you were, and they didn't know. They said you'd been through alot with Angel. Whatever that means. I didn't ask for detail, because I wanted to hear it from you." Dean said.

"I slept with Angel on my eighteenth birthday." Buffy said.

Dean's eyes showed surprise. "Buffy...that's big. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's hard to tell someone about the worst thing that ever happened to you."

Dean's eyes went cold. "Buffy, did Angel force you---?"

"No," Buffy said quickly. "it wasn't like that."

Dean visibly relaxed.

"Apparently there was a clause in Angel's curse. If he were to ever achieve a moment of true happiness, he'd lose his soul. That's when I lost him." Buffy said. "It was my own fault. I made him evil."

"No," Dean pulled Buffy into his arms, and gently stroked her hair. "that's not true. You didn't know what would happen. How could it possibly be your fault?"

"He killed Jenny," Buffy choked out. "If I would've just killed him that first day, then she'd still be alive. And Giles wouldn't be so miserable without her. He loved Jenny. Now, he has to live the rest of his life without the person he loves."

Dean pulled back from her, to look into her eyes.

"You can't save everyone, Summers." Dean replied. "All you can do is fight that much harder at the next evil that comes along. Just continue fighting the good fight as a dedication to the person who lost theirs."

"I killed Angel and it wasn't enough." Buffy shook her head. "The thing that no one else knows, is that he got his soul back."

"What?"

"I had the sword in my hand, ready to plunge through him, and there was this light...something went through him and he was Angel again. He was my Angel. He didn't remember any of the things he'd done...he just held in his arms." Buffy wiped at the tears forming in her eyes. "It was too late, Dean. Acathla had risen and it was gonna take the whole world, so I had to...I told him that I loved him and I kissed him...and then I killed him."

"Buffy, I'm..." Dean trailed off. He didn't know what to say. That was a heavy burden for anyone to have to carry around with them.

"When I plunged that sword into him, he looked at me with such...it was betrayel. He didn't understand why I killed him. He didn't understand why I sent him to hell. Everytime I close my eyes, that moment is all I can see."

"What you're describing to me is guilt, Summers. You feel guilty and you shouldn't. You did what you had to do."

"I know that, but it doesn't make any of it any easier to live with."

Dean took Buffy's hand in his. "We'll live with it together, okay?"

"You do your thing in LA, and I'll do my thing, out there on the road, searching for mom and Jess's killer. I'll live with it on my side, and you live with it on yours. And anytime you need to talk about it, or to talk about anything, you pick up the phone and you call me." Dean gave her a gentle smile. "Okay?"

"Okay." Buffy smiled in return.

"Don't let another ten months go by before we talk again, alright? I'm always gonna be here for you, just like I know you'll always be there for me. You and me, we got each other."

Buffy leaned over and hugged Dean tightly.

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, buddy."

_Present Time_

_Sunnydale, California_

"Hey, little lady...why don't ya give us a lap dance?"

Buffy looked their way breifly, then turned and began to make her way down the alley.

_Pigs_, she thought to herself with disgust.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind.

"Where do ya think you're going?" One of the guys whispered in her ear.

It made her skin crawl.

"Let go of me."

"We're gonna have a little fun first."

Fear was racing through Buffy's body.

"You don't really wanna do this." Buffy pleaded. "Just let me go."

They ignored her.

"Here's the deal. My name's James. My buddy over here is, Paul. You show us a good time and maybe we'll let you go alive."

James started to grab at her shirt, and Buffy backed up.

"Wait!" Buffy shouted, desperate. "I'll scream!"

"And who's gonna hear ya?" Paul spoke up. "No one who cares."

_Dean_, Buffy thought. _Please save me._

James came at her and forced a kiss on her lips.

"No! Please!" Buffy sobbed.

Her screams could be heard all throughout the alley, but they went unanswered.

After a few minutes, which painfully lasted forever to Buffy, the first man got off of her naked, bruised body. Paul was about to take his turn when the two men were startled by a loud gun shot.

"Get away from her or I'll blow your fucking head off!" Dean screamed. The gun was in his hand, pointed directly at the two men in violation of the one of the most important people in his life. He barely held onto any control.

The two guys got up and got away from Buffy. Both of their hands in the air in surrender.

"Get the fuck out of here." Dean spoke in a deadly voice.

Not needing to be told twice, the two guys took off running.

Dean ran over to his best friend.

"Cmon, babe," Dean spoke in a gentle voice. "Lets get ya out of here."

Dean took his jacket off a wrapped it around her small frame.

"No," Buffy sobbed, still tramatized from everything, not realizing it was Dean. "please, stop! Don't hurt me!"

Dean gently kissed her forehead, then carefully lifted her up in his arms.

"No one's gonna hurt you now." Dean promised. "It's gonna be okay."


End file.
